Father's Wrath
by unicornpants13
Summary: There was a reason the Malfoy name has always been held in such a high regard for so many generations. Because they would not tolerate being made a mockery of. That also included future Malfoys. (One-Shot)


"Mother, honestly, it's just Weasley and Potter. We can't let people like them make us lose our cool."  
Ginny Weasley and her fiance Harry Potter were currently snickering about a comment the Boy Wonder made about Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy. Draco guided his angry mother away from the immature couple and to their reserved seats in the small cafe. He plastered on a look of boredom as he looked at the menu.

"Why aren't you angry, Draco?!" Narcissa demanded, slightly offended by the lack of anger from her son. Draco sighed and set the menu aside as he leaned forward to speak in a hushed tone.

"Well of course I want nothing more than to march over there and smack the disgusting smirks off their repulsive faces but sadly Hermione would be very upset if I were to do that, and consider."

"Wait until your father hears about this." Narcissa seethed. Draco smirked at the similar words his past self would have said if he were in this current situation.

"Father is oddly attached to her isn't he." His father and future wife shared a bond that nearly rivaled her's and Draco's. His father would almost nearly kill anyone who even glanced at her in a way that may seem to be filled with hate. The whole wizarding world was very confused by the way they interacted with each other in public. No one understood their relationship, no one but Narcissa and Draco. "We'll be sure to make him aware of the situation."

.

.

.

Saying the Weasleys were surprised that Lucius Malfoy was on their doorstep was an understatement. Arthur was too stunned to stop the blonde from entering the Burrow. Lucius didn't make a snide comment about the size and condition of his house. He was there for a purpose. There was a reason the Malfoy name has always been held in such a high regard for so many generations. Because they would not tolerate being made a mockery of. That also incuded future Malfoys.

"Fred! Look what we've got here, King of the Ferrets!" George hollered . Lucius sneered at the twins. "I'm here to discuss your problematic daughter and The Boy Who Lived." Lucius spoke to Arthur, ignoring the twins.

"Ginny? I don't see how she's a problem of yours. Her or Harry."

"When the couple insults those I care about they do become my problem." Lucius spoke in a cold tone down at Arthur.

"If they offended your boy, he must have given them a reason to,"

"Yes, Draco does tend to ruffle the feathers of both peers and elders. There fore he deserves the things that are said or done to him. But I'm not speaking about him, I'm here about Hermione, my soon to be daughter - in - law."

"Hermione?" The twins asked in unison. Even after the falling out between the Golden Trio and the female Weasley, the rest of the Weasleys remained to consider Hermione family.

"Yes, remember her?" Lucius spat at the Ging Twins, he seemed to hate the red-headed family more than he used to. Narcissa concluded it was because of the falling out. Hermione was hurt and it showed for months after that fateful night.

"How is she?" Molly's voice startled the four men. She shuffled into the living room and planted herself right in front of Lucius.

"She's better, no thanks to you lot. Hurt that no one's sent back R.S.V.P's for the wedding. But she's made many new friends of former Slytherins."

"Wedding invitations? We haven't gotten an-" Molly froze mid sentence. Her face slowly turned red and her features contorted to anger, she turned and marched towards the stair case.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Molly bellowed, a few seconds later said boy stumbled down the steps, clearly knowing he was in trouble.

"Where are they?" Molly demanded, Lucius smirked. Molly seemed to have the situation under control.

.

.

.

"Back already, Lucius?" Hermione asked, peeking out from the library. There was still a hint of disapproval in her tone. She hadn't wanted him to go and fight her battles.

"I wasn't needed. Molly Weasley had the punishment planned out. It turns out your friend Weasel was hiding the invitations from the rest of that annoying family. Their faces were almost as red as their hair. It was quite amusing." Lucius informed her as he hung his cloak up. He was taken aback as she jumped on his back with a happy squeal. "What are you doing!?" Lucius tried sounding annoyed but the laugh he let out betrayed his tone.

"They don't hate me! They don't! Let's go find Draco!" She jumped down and started running through out the manor. Lucius chuckled and followed after her.

He found her just as she entered the dining room and they both found Draco pouring over The Daily Prophet. She wormed her way into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "What's going on, love?" Draco pecked her cheek and pulled her closer.

"They don't hate me," She repeated a bit quieter then before as she played with the hem of his shirt. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look at his father. Before Lucius could answer Hermione went on. "Ron, he was hiding the invitations from the others. That's why they haven't confirmed or denied attending our wedding. Not because they hate me after. . . everything." Hermione dug her face in his chest. Draco gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much loss, love."

"No, you didn't. I love you, they couldn't accept that, meaning they didn't accept my judgment. Or me. They left themselves, you didn't open the door for them to leave that night."

_Harry, Ginny and Ron stumbled out of the floo, laughing quietly. "Shh, 'Mione will kill us if we keep making this much noise." Harry scolded the best he could in his drunken state. They stood and dusted themselves off. Each of them made sure to tip toe closer and closer toward her bedroom._

_Ginny flung the door open with a howl of laughter. It quickly ended when they saw Hermione wasn't alone. Or clothed. The brunette stared at them like a deer caught in head lights. All the while Draco stood, completely unashamed of his nakedness and walked around the room collecting his clothing as if none of them were standing there._

_As soon as his pants were securely on, he walked over to the still stunned Hermione and jammed his shirt over her head._

_"We knew this would happen eventually, love." He murmured against her cheek and with a quick peck against her mouth he turned and addressed the intruders who were silently seething. "What are you pile of idiots doing here?" That one sentence snapped everyone to attention._

_"What are we doing here?! What are you doing here!?" Ron shouted at Draco, who just smirked at the ginger._

_"Did your parents not teach you about the birds and the bees?"_

_"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, Draco just turned and winked at her._

_"Please, just let me explain." Hermione pleaded as she saw them growing more and more angry and confused. She stood and planted herself in between the lot. "Draco and I have been together for awhile now. We were going to tell you-"_

_"How long?" Harry interrupted her explanation._

_"Oh um, since sixth year." Then all hell broke loose as Ginny and Ron shouted in protest. Hermione cringed against Draco, who rubbed her back in comfort, they'd been planning for that explosion since day one._

_"BE QUIET!" Harry finally roared at Ginny and Ron. The room was quickly silenced. They all waited for Harry to speak, after what seemed like years which was really only seconds he uttered one word._

_"No."_

_"No?" Hermione was a bit confused. Did he not believe her?_

_"This can't go on anymore. I forbid it. I'll give you tonight to say good-bye, then he's gone. For good."_

_"Excuse me? You can't run my life, Harry, none of you can. I'm not asking you all to like him, sorry, love, you're a little put off-ish, please just accept the fact that we love each other. A-and we're getting married." That seemed to be the last straw because Harry stared at her in disgust._

_"Come on, we're leaving." Panic set in Hermione. They wouldn't, would they?_

_"No, Harry, please don't do this. After everything we've been through, you can't end it here. Like this." Silent tears ran down her face._

_"Who's it gonna be, 'Mione?" She was instantly reminded of the night hunting for Horcruxes when she chose to stay with Harry._

_"I think you already know the answer to that question, Harry," She backed away and into the arms of the one they considered "the enemy"._

_"Fine," he spat at her, "have a nice life with him."_

_That night she cried in the arms of her dragon, while he plotted revenge and whispered soothing words to his love._

_._

_._

_._

Lucius watched as Draco gently ran his fingers through Hermione's wild curl, she had fallen asleep across Draco's chest after a log day of research. They'd been laying there in bliss for almost two hours, no doubt it seemed like seconds to them.

"Sometimes I wonder how I could have hate her so much." Draco spoke to his father.

"I know what you mean, son. Though she does still frustrate me on many occasions. Just last week I saw her trying to give the house elves the weekend off," Lucius chuckled at the memory of a sheepish looking Hermione fleeing from the scene.

"More than once we've fought over such silly things. At the end of it I really don't care who won. Actually, those are the nights we have the best se- snog. I said snog." Lucius smirked as his son's face flushed crimson, a rare sight for any Malfoy. Attempting to rid the air of all it's awkwardness, Draco continued talking.

"Have I ever told you how we even came into contact in the first place?"

His father shook his head. He'd only ever known when it happened, not how.

"It was fourth year at the Yule Ball, leave it to Krum to catch what no one else thought to look for. . ."

_"Is that Hermione? With Krum?" One of the Patil twins asked her date, Weaslbee. He just gaped at his best friend in disbelief. That couldn't have been her. Not his Hermione with his idol. Draco stared at the brunette in silent admiration. The way her periwinkle robes flowed over her body had him craving to touch her, not to mention her elegant up-do. It was like Krum just randomly thought to search through the rubbish and found a young woman to clean up and show off to the world._

_"Damn, Krum really know's how to pick 'em." Blaise Zabini commented from behind Draco. Draco sneered in response and returned to watching her glide across the dance floor._

"Wait, you saw how beautiful she really was and you fell in love. That's very cliche don't you think?"

"If that were the case, yes, disgustingly cliche, but I fell in love almost a month after we started talking."

_Draco was sweeping through the many shelves of books, hoping to find a book on dragons, when Hermione came into n his line of vision, she was all alone in a secluded area of the library. Conveniently, it was also a dead end. Draco smirked and started stalking toward her._

_"Oi! Granger." Draco called and rushed to block her exit. Of course he knew she could easily disarm him, even kill him, and skip away without a care in the world. Deciding to humor him before hexing his man parts off, she replied._

_"What could I possibly do for you, Malfoy?" Draco inwardly grinned when he heard the venom in her words and the way she maneuvered herself to face him completely, to watch his every move. He took out his wand, to which she froze upon the sight of, and set it near her on the table._

_"I'm not here to hurt you, physically or emotionally," Hermione snorted in disbelief ", I came because I need a book,"_

_"Well, that much is obvious, look where we are. Just pick one." She stood to leave but Draco's seeker reflexes had her back in the seat before she knew what had happened._

_"And I hear you're in here more than any witch or wizard ought to be, you can help me," He went on as though she hadn't spoken a single word or had tried to leave._

_"Oh in that case no." She tried pulling her wrist free but he held on. "Why don't you have one of your goons find it for you?" She spat at him._

_"Oh please, Granger," He snapped, "we both know those dunderheads can't read." He smirked when he saw a grin appear on her face and she visibly relaxed. He released her wrist and leaned back._

_"Alright, Malfoy, what kind of book did you want?"_

_"Something about dragons and how to tame-" He was interrupted by the sound of The - Boy - Who - Just - Wouldn't - Die calling Hermione._

_"Is there a problem here?" Potter snapped._

_"Not at all, I was just leaving. Later, Granger," Draco stood to leave but Hermione stopped him,_

_"You forgot your book, Malfoy," She slipped a book off the top of her own pile and handed it to his awaiting hand. "Thanks, Granger," He made his way around Harry, the whole time they were glaring daggers at each other._

_Just as he was about to turn the corner he looked down at the tittle of the book, Dragons and Their Trainers, he glanced back at her, she was staring at him with a ghost of a grin as Potter kept talking. Draco sent her the famous Malfoy smirk and wink before making his way out of the library and to his dorms, book in hand._

"Why am I not surprised? The key to her heart was a book."

"Actually," A groggy voice Hermione said, stretching out against Draco. "It was that damned smirk that got me interested, the book was just an added bonus."

.

.

.

Draco wanted nothing more than to march over and throw the trio who made his love cry for almost two days straight, out of his wedding reception Unfortunately, Hermione wouldn't have liked that very much. The three kept looking nervously at the bride and groom. Hermione hadn't noticed as she was in a deep conversation with her Mother - in - law. But Draco noticed and sent them icy grins each time they glanced his way.

Fred, or George, was the first of the large group to approach the new couple. He sweeped into a low bow as he said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Then he turned and addressed Draco. "Permission to steal your lovely young bride for a dance." After a second of deep consideration, Draco gave the twin a stiff nod. Hermione quickly pecked his lips and dragged the ginger on to the dance floor.

"How are you, 'Mione?" Hermione decided it was Fred, asked as they started to sway to the music, his tone was void of his usual lightheartedness.

"Honestly, I've missed all of you so much. Actually, I miss all of it. The loud Sunday dinners, the red hair that I couldn't seem to avoid, and just the essence of the Burrow. The Manor is lovely, don't get me wrong, but the Burrow's always been my home away from home. Oh and, Fred, I have such horrid nightmares there sometimes. It's worth it though, to be with him, all three of them really. But the worst part, Freddie," She leaned up on her tip toes as he leaned down and she whispered in his ear, "It's just so quiet." When she pulled away he had a look of surprise on his face that she laughed at.

"NO!" Fred shouted, gaining the attention of the whole party. "Quiet! What's it like, 'Mione? It must be just awful!" He pulled her head against his chest like a mother calming their child. He could feel her shaking with laughter so he continued. "George! 'Mione says it's horribly quiet at that Malfoy Manor." Fred shouted to his brother on the other side of the ball room.

"Fred! Quiet down!" But she was laughing too hard to scold properly.

"What!? That can't be!" George yelled back, forcing his way to his brother and their bookworm.

"No explosions-"

"Loud animal noises-"

"Screams of pain-"

"Moans from ghosts-"

"Moans of sex-"

"Laughter-"

"Anything?" They finished together and had the crowd in a fit of laughter.

"Well, it's certainly nothing like the Burrow." Hermione stated when she sobered. Before Fred could respond they were interrupted by another ginger.

"Erm, 'Mione, do you mind if I have the next dance?" Ron asked while looking at the floor. Hermione cast a glance at Draco who was being restrained by Blaise and Adrian.

"Alright, Ronald, just this one though."

.

.

.

Neither one knew it but both Malfoy men were fuming as they watched Hermione glide across the dance floor in the arms of the youngest male Weasley. Lucius because he hated seeing her so close to someone who caused her so much pain. Draco because the Weasel had once called Hermione his and seeing her first love whispering to her set off a bomb of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Blaise and Adrian were standing on either side of Draco to ensure he wouldn't bolt toward the pair and beat the shit out of the ginger.

"She wouldn't be very happy, mate." Blaise tried reasoning with the angry groom.

"It'll probably put a kink in the honey moon," Adrian added, with a clap on Draco's shoulder, but their words weren't fooling him. They felt the same way as his father along with Pansy. They were all just too frightened of Hermione to raise hell about anything. Draco was distracted momentarily by the memory of when his friends and girlfriend started the journey to eternal friendship.(A.N That sounded way less cheesy in my head.)

_"Look, I'm not telling you again, you will play nice with Granger, or I will request that you leave." Draco drawled at Pansy, who wasn't thrilled with the thought of a Gryffindor joining their weekly Slytherin get together. "Why invite her at all? She's a tiny lion in a pit of snakes, if you care about her the way you say you do, why bring her?"Draco rolled his eyes._

_"You've always had a flare for the theatrics, Pans. She's coming because she wanted to meet all of you, not that I see why she'd want to, the way you lot act. "_

_"Fine, just one more question, how serious are you about Granger?"_

_Draco just smirked and returned to his book. Pansy rolled her eyes, threw her hands up in frustration and went to find Narcissa._

_Blaise, Pansy, Adrian, Hermione and Draco were all laughing about the Slytherin's antics in school. Adrian turned to Hermione when he sobered. "So what about you Gryffindor Princess? What's it like being the brains of the Golden?"_

_"It'd be great if I'd just learn to stop letting Harry and Ron talk me into breaking so many school rules. And even laws."_

_The three who weren't Draco gaped at her, while the blonde's chest filled with pride for his brunette. "The Hermione Granger is a rule breaker." Pansy exclaimed._

_"You have no idea," With that Hermione launched into her tale of adventures she had with her companions. Finding the infamous sorcerer's stone, being petrified while Harry and Ron found the Chamber of Secrets, rescuing a wrongly accused man from the kiss, attending a ball with the greatest seeker, breaking into the Department of Mysteries, discovering who the mysterious Half-Blood Prince was, destroying the Horcruxes and finding the Deathly Hallows. She skipped over being caught and tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange. Neither her or Draco could stand the memory._

_"Damn, Granger, if it weren't for your blood status, you'd make one hell of a Slytherin." Blaise lightly nudged her arm. She flushed red and glanced up at the clock._

_"Oh! I've got to go. The boys are expecting me." An emotion passed over Draco's features but he quickly masked it. Hermione pecked his cheek and left by floo._

_"Well, all I've got to say about her is keep her on a tight leash, because I might be sweeping her off her feet and away from you." Blaise said with a playful smirk after a few minutes of silence._

Draco returned to reality just in time to see the Weasel and his wife pull out of an embrace. Did-did she just forgive that damn idiot?! He saw red as he jumped away from his "body guards" and marched toward 2/3 of the Golden Trio.

For the second time that night the guests all fell silent, this time from suspense. In the corner Fred and George whispered to each other then shook hands. No doubt betting on the out come of the confrontation. Harry, Blaise and Adrian prepared to jump into a fight when needed. Hermione sensed the change and her eyes quickly found Draco's. Of course, he ignored he silent pleas to not make a scene as he ripped her away from Ron.

"Draco, don't-" She stopped when his glare shifted from Ron to herself.

"We need to talk." Draco's words were stiff and cold. Hermione nodded and with a comforting smile to Ron, she led the way to the parlor just across from the Manor's ballroom. At least Weasel has enough sense to keep his mouth shut, Draco thought as he followed his Gryffindor.

"Draco, you have to understand-"

"How could I possibly understand," Draco shouted and started pacing. Hermione sat down, waiting for him to finish. ",why my wife would just forgive a man who made her shed countless tears?! Huh, Hermione?! Please explain to me what foolish thoughts were going through that gorgeous head of yours when you made that decision!"

Hermione sighed and stood to say her piece. "You remind me so much of the old Draco, sometimes. Besides, I shouldn't have to answer! You should know that they were my best friends, and for a while my only friends, at Hogwarts. We've been through too much to just throw it away. And if you've already forgotten, I forgave Ron, not Harry or Ginny. Harry was the one who did the most damage." She had been inching closer and closer to her angry husband until she was close enough to reach up and cup his gave in and leaned into her palm.

"Are we not enough, 'Mione? Mother? Father? Me? Pans, Adrian, Blaise? Aren't we all you need?" Draco reached up and held her hand against his face as if it could get any closer. Hermione leaned up and nuzzled his neck as his free arm wound around her waist. In all their years together, he'd only ever let himself be insecure in front of her a handful of times.

"Drake, what if I told you you were never going to be able to speak or see Pansy again?"

He groaned and closed his eyes in frustration from knowing she was right. Pansy had been by his side since the beginning, a life with out her would be empty.

"I don't like it." He grumbled.

"The idea of no Pansy? Or Ronald?"

"Both. If I couldn't wait to shag your brains out tonight at our honeymoon, I'd go in there and kick Potter's arse. Then have Pansy take care of the She-Weasel."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husbands perversion.

"Such a muggle way to settle an argument. "

"Oh, it wouldn't be settled, we'd be doing it for the pleasure." Draco's voice was dripping with seduction and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to resist so she pulled away and started heading toward the exit.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy, our guests are waiting." Draco gave her a wicked grin that she knew meant a wild night was coming her way.


End file.
